Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer animation and, in particular, to multiscale three-dimensional (3D) orientation.
Description of the Related Art
More recent research in 3D computer graphics and interaction has moved beyond the narrow domain of single object authoring and inspection and has begun to consider complex multiscale objects and environments. Conventional computer graphics approaches to modeling and understanding design spaces, while well understood, have proven somewhat limited with respect to these new and more complex graphics environments. To properly and more efficiently work in these new graphics environments, a richer understanding of the design space is required.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for understanding and interacting with complex multiscale 3D environments.